


Pansy Parkinson: Exposed

by millionreasons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cleaning, Dancing, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionreasons/pseuds/millionreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson is a music snob, she swears!<br/>(basically a fluffy lil one shot with domestic pansmione)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy Parkinson: Exposed

Pansy hummed along happily to the song she had blasting from her iPhone’s speakers, thanking Steve Jobs (bless his soul) for making the little device so loud. 

Cleaning was her least favorite thing in the world, she figured. She had grown up with house elves to do all the washing up, but owning one now was of course out of the question. Not because it was illegal, which it was, Pansy was never one to follow the rules if they didn’t suit her. No, it’s because she was engaged to be married to the woman who wrote the bloody rules. 

So now, Sundays were for cleaning the flat. Hermione spent every Sunday afternoon either at the Weasley’s for supper or with her parents. Pansy wasn’t exactly welcomed at the Weasley’s yet, not after the bat boogey incident of New Years, so she usually stayed home and cleaned the entire house in anticipation of her lover’s return. 

As much as she loved seeing how pleased it made Hermione, and as much as she loved her inevitable reward that usually consisted of racy lingerie, Pansy still loathed cleaning. 

The only thing that made cleaning somewhat tolerable other than the payoff it had with Hermione, was that she got to blast the loudest, most mainstream songs that no one would ever expect her to listen to. She was a music snob in front of everyone else, including Hermione, but in the privacy of her own home, she danced around in her underwear and a tshirt to the worst songs on the radio. 

“My name is - NO! My sign is - NO!” she sang along, horribly off tune and louder than she needed to be, thank Salazar for permanent silencing charms. 

“Nah to the ah to nonono!” she belted, dancing with her mop and shaking her butt in the most obscene way possible. 

“All my ladies listen up,” she sang, lowering her voice to mimic the sultry tone of Meghan Trainor’s, “if that boy ain’t givin’ up,” she raised her arms in the air, revealing more of her skimpy, black underwear, “just lick your lips, and shake your hips,” she swayed her hips slowly, “cuz all you gotta say is...” 

“Oh. My. God.” Hermione exclaimed, right before Pansy’s favorite part of the song played. 

Pansy spun around, blushing wildly, “I can explain!” 

“You act like this is so scandalous,” Hermione laughed, tears escaping from her eyes. 

“It is!” Pansy groaned, “I was listening to  _ Meghan Trainor _ , Draco listens to her! I should be ashamed!” 

Hermione smiled as she walked forward, placing her warm hands on Pansy’s bare hips, “I won’t tell a soul.” 

Pansy smiled thankfully, rising up on her tiptoes to kiss Hermione on the nose softly, “you’re home early.” 

“Couldn’t stay away,” Hermione whispered, trailing kisses down Pansy’s neck. 

Pansy hummed appreciatively, “you Gryffindors, poor impulse control and all.” 

“You love it,” Hermione giggled, toying with the bottom of the Gryffindor T Shirt Pansy had stolen from her closet. 

Pansy let her hand trail down the soft curve of Hermione’s back, finally resting on the softest space of skin right where her butt met the back of her thighs. “Of course I love it,” she whispered, “how could I not?” 

Hermione’s smile widened, “and I love how conniving you are. But I, for one, wouldn’t be caught dead in a Slytherin T Shirt.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes, “just because you have some weird fetish for the color red.” 

Hermione laughed and nodded, pushing Pansy backwards into the back of the couch and wedging her knee in between her thighs, her hands still caught in Pansy’s soft, black locks. 

“I really did miss you,” she said, her tone low and sultry. 

“We live together,” Pansy tried to joke, but her voice came out in a soft whimper, her breathing already running harsh. 

Hermione hummed, bringing a dark hand to stroke Pansy’s pale cheek, “I still don’t see you enough. We both work far too much.” 

Pansy groaned as she lowered one of her hands, placing it right above the line of her panties and stroking soft circles. 

“Well,” she gasped out, “we do have the honeymoon - oh salazar - coming up,” she swallowed thickly as Hermione began sucking on  _ that _ spot, right behind her ear. It amazed Pansy how well Hermione had learned her body, she knew every single spot that could make electricity run through her veins. It was like she owned a map that told her every secret that Pansy’s body held, secrets Pansy wasn’t even in on. 

“Too far,” Hermione growled into her neck, “I miss you  _ now _ .” 

“Is Miss Workaholic suggesting we skip work to do something like this,” Pansy breathed, meeting Hermione’s brown eyes. 

“This, among other things,” she whispered, smiling that goofy sideways smile that made Pansy absolutely melt. 

“Well,” Pansy sighed, kissing down Hermione’s jaw line, “we might have to look into a cheeky vacation then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm making this a lil series of femslash oneshots bc we all need more femslash in our lives. ALSO relent ch 16 is nearly finished :) sorry it's takin so long lmao :)


End file.
